DIAMOND CITY
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Daisy & Saphire visit DIAMOND CITY. They soon meet Mona & the twin ninja girls. I don't know much about WarioWare Inc. I tried. I only have WarioWare: Smooth Moves
1. MONA PIZZA

I own Saphire & Mr. Bunny that's it. The rest are Nintendos.

DIAMOND CITY

CHAPTER 1: MONA PIZZA

"Daisy where the heck are we going?" Saphire asked as Daisy pulled her down the sidewalk. "In here." Daisy said pulling Saphire inside Mona Pizza. "How may I take your order?" Mona asked looking at Saphire. "One Mona Special please." Daisy said taking out ten coins & handing the coins to her. "It'll be probably be about 45 minutes to an hour before it's done." Mona said. "Have I seen you some where before?" Daisy asked looking at Mona's face. "It's possible." Mona said smiling. "Do you know Wario or something?" Daisy asked. "Yeah." Mona said turning red. Saphire didn't know who they were talking about. "I think I saw your picture in Wario's house." Daisy said. "Why where you there?" Mona asked. Daisy could sense some jelousy. "Come sit with us while we wait for the pizza." Daisy said walking over to a table. Mona went on her break & sat down next to Saphire. "It was my first Date with Luigi, Wario's cousin. It happened when we walked out of the movies, Waluigi kidnapped me & took me to their house. I was trying to fight Waluigi off of me when he was tying my hands behind the chair. After that Wario walks in staring at me. I screamed & Wario told me to shut up. I even yelled make me fatty. I was ticked off. They took me to Wario's Woods & Waluigi tied me over the water that was sort of rushing. They were tying to mess up my relationship with Luigi & get him in trouble with my dad. When Luigi got there, there was some fighting I guess. Any way Waluigi cut the rope & I fell, they tried to drown me. So That's the story." Daisy said looking at Mona. "Who's Wario?" Saphire asked. Daisy & Mona looked at her. "The Mario Bros cousins!" Daisy exclaimed. "I'll be back." Mona said getting up. "You don't have to yell it at me!" Saphire whined setting Mr. Bunny on the table. Mona could hear their arguement as she got them their pizza. "Here you go!" Mona exclaimed with a smile as she handed them the pizza. "Would you like to eat some with us?" Saphire asked smiling. "Thank you." Mona said sitting back down with them. The whole pizza was gone in 15 minutes. "Thank you." Mona smiled getting back up. "You welcome." Daisy said cheerfully. Saphire threw the pizza box away & sat back down at the table. "Well I have to get back to work now, bye." Mona said walking back to the counter. "Now lets go get you a dress!" Daisy exclaimed very happy. "NO I HATE DRESSES!" Saphire shouted grabbing Mr. Bunny off the table. "YOU HAVE TO HAVE ONE FOR THE ROYAL PARTIES!" Daisy shouted back at Saphire. "NO!" Saphire yelled & ran out the door crying. "SAPHIRE!" Daisy yelled. Daisy turned around & Mona was lookning at her. Daisy took off out the door after her.

"She knows I don't like dresses!" Saphire exclaimed in tears. Saphire continued to run until she slammed into some ninjas & these wasn't the good guys, they were the bad guys. Saphire fell to the ground holding Mr. Bunny. She got up to try to run away, but the ninjas grabbed her & she dropped Mr. Bunny. One of the ninjas picked Saphire up along with the toy up. Daisy was running down the side walk when she saw Saphire. "PUT HER DOWN!" Daisy shouted. The ninjas started after her & she ran the other way. She had made it back to Mona Pizza. She opened the door & tripped over her own two feet. "Daisy?" Mona asked running out from behind the counter to help her up. "T-T-THEY GOT HER!" Daisy exclaimed out of breath. Next thing they knew the ninjas were inside. "DAISY!" Saphire cried trying to struggle free from the ninjas clutches. The other guy behind the counter shot plates at the ninja who had Saphire & her toy. Saphire picked Mr. Bunny up & ran for Mona who helped Daisy up. "Follow me!" Mona exclaimed. They both followed her to her scooter. "Put these on & fast!" Mona exclaimed. They all got on the scooter & Mona took off down the street. "Are they still after us?" Mona asked driving the scooter. "Yeah!" Daisy exclaimed holding onto Saphire & Mona. Saphire held Mr. Bunny tighter. The ninjas flipped in front of them making Mona stop suddenly. One ninja had a sword. "Back away from the scooter!" The ninja shouted holding the sword up to them. Daisy, Mona, & Saphire had their backs to each other. "You might want to cover your ears." Daisy said in a whisper. "Why?" Mona asked covering her ears. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Saphire cried that awful cry of hers. "The ninjas didn't even cover their ears!" Daisy exclaimed.

"It sounds like somebody's in trouble!" Ana shouted. "Then lets go!" Kat exclaimed running out of the door. "Wait up!" Ana yelled running out the door behind Kat. Moments later Kat & Ana found alot of ninjas surrounding Mona & two other girls. "WHY DON'T YOU NINJAS EAT DIRT!" Ana shouted. Kat & Ana kicked the ninjas butts. "RETREAT!" One of the ninjas yelled as the other ninjas ran away. "THAT WAS SO COOL!" Saphire exclaimed. "Hi Mona!" Kat greeted. "Thanks for saving us." Daisy said smiling. "These are my two new friends, Daisy & Saphire." Mona said. "Lets go to WarioWare Inc." Mona said getting onto her scooter. "See you when you get there!" Kat & Ana shouted. "Come on Daisy, you to Saphire, lets go to WarioWare Inc.!" Mona exclaimed smiling. Saphire & Daisy climbed on the back of the scooter.


	2. WARIOWARE INC

CHAPTER 2: WARIOWARE INC.

Mona drove her scooter down the street with her two friends on the back. "We're here!" Mona exclaimed stopping the scooter. Dasiy climbed off the back picking Saphire up. Mona climbed off the scooter & went over to the door. "I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WARIO!" Mona exclaimed making her blush just thinking about him. Saphire rolled her eyes at Mona, lucky for her she didn't notice. "Lets go in." Mona said opening the door. "Daisy hold me!" Saphire exclaimed stretching her arms up. "No, you have two legs, use them!" Daisy shouted leaving Saphire behind her. Saphire walked in the door behind Daisy holding Mr. Bunny in her left arm. "What took you people so long?" Kat asked with a smirk on her 5 year old face. Wario walked in. "WHAT'S PRINCESS DAISY OF SARASALAND DOING HERE!" Wario screeched in an angerly shocked tone. "PRINCESS!" Mona & the twin ninja girls exclaimed in shock. "Yes I'm a Princess." Daisy sighed looking at her newest friends. "Whose the shrimp?" Wario asked rudely. "Hey, I'm not a shrimp! Saphire exclaimed angerly. "I'm Princess Saphire, Daisy's 5 year old cousin." Saphire said hugging Mr. Bunny. "You too?" Mona asked. "We don't wear our crowns for nothing." Saphire said smiling. Mona & the others cracked a smile except Wario. "Hey would you girls like to go shopping with us?" Daisy asked. "Sure!" Mona & the twins walked out leaving Wario by himself. "Where are they going & who were those two girls in crowns?" Penny said walking in. "Shopping. The two girls you saw are Princess Daisy & Princess Saphire. My cousin Luigi's girlfriend." Wario said. "Oh, don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Penny sighed. "Cause where would I go, I'm stuck with you." Penny mumbled under her breath. Wario didn't hear her mumbling, lucky for her.

They arrived at a clothing store full of formal clothes. "Come on Saphire." Daisy said pulling her towards the dresses. Daisy looked through the dresses & pulled a blue (the color of the blue DSI) dress with orange around the mid part of the dress. "Oh that's a cute dress." Mona said. "Saphire do you like it?" Daisy asked holding it up. "I like it." Saphire said looking at it. "Can we get Mr. Bunny something too?" Saphire asked holding the toy up. "Sure, how about a black neck tie?" She asked still holding the dress in her arm. Saphire shook her head up & down. "Why don't you & the twins pick yourselves out a dress." Daisy said. "Thank you!" Mona exclaimed running off to the dresses in her size. Kat sees a purple dress with blue just like the one Saphire's. "Do they have it in the opposite colors of yours?" Ana asked. "Yeah!" Kat picked one up just like hers but in the opposite colors. "Yay, just the way I wanted it, lots of blue & the purple around the mid part of the dress." Ana said. The twins ran over to Daisy & Saphire with the dresses. "OOH I like this dress, it's red with some white!" Mona exclaimed before walking over to Daisy & the others. They all walk over & sat their stuff on the check out counter. "That'll be 360 coins." The cashier said handing Daisy the iten list prices. "Thanks." Daisy said handing him the coins. Mona picked up the two bags & handed Daisy the bag with the neck tie & the dress in it. "Thank you Daisy!" Mona & the twins exclaimed. "Lets go back to WarioWare Inc." Kat said looking up at Mona. "Do you want to go back with us?" Mona asked looking at them both. "Yeah, sure!" Daisy exclaimed smiling. So they walked back to WarioWare Inc. "My feet are tired!" Saphire whined. "We're almost there Saphire." Mona said walkinking in front of them. "I like your rabbit." Ana said looking at Mr. Bunny's face. "Thanks." Saphire said looking over at Ana with a smile on her face. "We're here." Mona said holding the door open for them. "Thank you." Daisy said walking in through the door. Kat & Ana walked in followed by Saphire & Mona. "Hi Wario!" Mona exclaimed. "Hi." Wario said barely paying her any attention. "Can you watch Saphire, while I go make a phone call?" Daisy asked. "Sure." Mona said staring at Saphire. "Aren't you a cute kid!" Penny exclaimed looking down at Saphire. Daisy walked out of the building.

Daisy dialed Luigi's cell phone number. "Hi Dais, what are you up to?" Luigi asked talking into the phone. "I just wanted to know what you were doing." Daisy said into the phone. Then out of no where a lady dressed like a pirate grabbed Daisy. "Hey who do you think you are!" Daisy yelled trying to get away. "MWA HA HA HA HAAAA! AT LAST I HAVE FOUND ME A PRINCESS!" The lady cackled. "HEEEEELP MEEEE!" Daisy screamed dropping the phone on the ground. "DAISY!" Luigi shouted into the phone. Luigi looked at the phone & saw that the call from Daisy was disconnected. "Don't woory Daisy, I'm coming!" Luigi shouted running out the mansion door.


	3. PIRATES

CHAPTER 3: PIRATES

"LET ME GO!" Daisy shouted. "Who are you?" Daisy asked trying to get free from the lady. "I am Captain Syrup!" The lady yelled tightening her arm around Daisy's waist. "Lets go in & make a deal with Wario!" Captain Syrup cackled. "Give me a rope & a gag!" Captain Syrup tied Daisy's hands behind her back & one of the Black Sugar Gang tied the gag around her mouth. Captain Syrup & the Black Sugar Gang bargded through the doors of WarioWare Inc. One of the Black Sugar Gang pirates held Daisy outside waiting for the signal. "Get outta here!" Wario shouted angerly. Kat & Ana took out their ninja swords ready to fight. Saphire hugged Mona's leg. "What do you want?" Mona asked. Penny stood next to Wario with a scared look on her face. "Lets make a deal." Captain Syrup chuckled. "What is it?" Wario asked. "You give me all your treasure & I'll give you this." Captain Syrup smirked as one of the Black Sugar Gang pirates came in with Daisy tossed over his sholder. "DAISY!" Saphire, Mona, & the twins shouted. Daisy was dropped to the floor. "Fine!" Wario shouted angerly. Penny & Wario went in the other room to get all the treasures. "Give us Daisy & you can have the treasure!" Saphire exclaimed walking out from behind Mona. Captain Syrup saw the crown on Saphire's head. "Take the treasures & give us Daisy now!" Wario shouted. "Some of you go load up the treasures." Captain Syrup said smirking at Saphire. "GET THE OTHER PRINCESS! GET THE ORANGE HAIR NINJA GIRL & I'LL GET THE GIRL NEXT TO THE PRINCESS!" Captain Syrup cackled as she lept forward at Mona. "Get away from me!" Mona screamed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Saphire cried running toward Penny. Saphire was snatched up off the ground & taken to the ship. "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Kat shouted swinging her ninja sword at one of the Black Sugar Gang pirates. A net fell on Kat trapping her. "Get me out of this thing!" Kat angerly shouted trying to untangle herself. "AAAAGHHHH!" Ana screamed as she was taken away to the ship. "Drop a net on them over there!" Captain Syrup ordered. "WARIOOOOOOO!" Mona screamed as Captain Syrup dragged her out the door.

Luigi saw Daisy's orange cell phone lying on the ground. "What's that?" Luigi asked looking at the boat. Luigi opened the door & ran in. "Where's my girlfriend!" Luigi shouted. "Can you cut me out of this net?" Kat asked. Luigi picked up the sword & cutted them all out of the nets. "I'm Kat!" "Hello I'm Penny." "Captain Syrup kidnaped them." Wario said standing up off the ground. "Yeah, she took my twin sister too!" Kat exclaimed. "I'm Luigi, Daisy's boyfriend." Luigi said. "How are we gonna save them?" Kat asked looking up at Luigi. "I'm not sure yet." Luigi said looking down at Kat. "Well we better be thinking up a way to save them, cause who knows what she'll do to Mona & Ana, she might not hurt the princesses." Penny said. "We take my motor boat!" Wario shouted. "Lets go save the girls!" Luigi exclaimed running out the doors. "Kat picked up Ana's sword & ran out the door behind him. Penny & Wario ran out behind them.

"You better let us go!" Ana yelled. The girls sat on the deck tied to a pole. Daisy's gag was taken off. Mr. Bunny was even tied to the pole. Daisy lowered her head & started to cry. "Don't cry Dais Wario will save us." Mona said smiling. "No he won't, he didn't even care enough to save us before they attacked us." Dasiy cried even harder. Mona thought about when she screamed Wario's name & how he didn't even try to get the net off. Mona started to cry. "He doesn't care!" Mona cried. "We'll be alright." Daisy said sniffling. "D-D-Do you really think so?" Mona asked. Daisy nodded her head at Mona. "Kat should be on her way to save us." Ana said looking over at Saphire. "How do you know she's on her way?" Saphire asked. "She's always there for me when I'm in trouble." Ana said. "Take these girls & check them out for anything that can be used for weapons!" Captain Syrup ordered four of the Black Sugar Gang pirates. Each one of the pirates took a girl & searched them for anything. Ana stood there quietly as the pirate searched her. "Hey give him back!" Saphire whined as the pirate took Mr. Bunny out of her hands. He searched Mr. Bunny & then he search Saphire for anything. The pirate handed her the toy back. The pirate searched Daisy & she didn't appreciate it. When he searched Mona he found a cell phone. "Get Captain Syrup!" He ordered another pirate. The other pirate went to get Captain Syrup. "What is it?" Captain Syrup asked walking through the door. "Well we found a phone & we didn't know what to do with it." The pirate said hold Mona by the arm & the phone in the other hand. "Lock it in a chest." Captain Syrup said walking back out of the door. The two pirates took Ana & Saphire back out to the deck. The two pirates tied the girls to the pole standing up. Daisy & Mona was tied to the pole standing up as well.


	4. TO THE RESCUE

CHAPTER 4: TO THE RESCUE

"Look!" Kat exclaimed pointing at the ship. "That's Captain Syrup's ship!" Penny shrieked. "Speed the boat up!" Luigi shouted. Wario made the boat speed up. Luigi took a rope & tied something heavy to it. "Are you ready?" Luigi asked. Wario & Kat did the same as Luigi. "I'm going to stay here & watch the boat." Penny said. "Good, now lets go!" Luigi shouted as he & the other two tossed the heavy part over something. Captain Syrup walked over to Daisy & put her hand on her face. "Get your hand off of my face!" Daisy exclaimed. "TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Luigi shouted as he, Kat, & Wario swung onto the ship. "LUIGI!" Daisy & Saphire exclaimed. "WARIO!" Mona shrieked. "KAT!" Ana shouted. Kat cut the ropes with her sword & handed Ana her sword to fight with. Captain Syrup pushed Daisy onto the plank. "LUIGIIIII!" Daisy screamed holding on for dear life. Luigi ran for Dasiy. "Hold on Daisy!" Luigi shouted trying to pull her up. Kat & Ana were fighting the Black Sugar Gang pirates. "LET ME GO!" Saphire cried as Captain Sayrup held her over the edge of the ship. Saphire cried her awful cry & Captain Syrup let go. "LUIGIIIIII!" Saphire screamed. Luigi jumped up & ran over to a rope. Saphire held onto Mr. Bunny with all her might while she was screaming. Luigi took the rope & jumped off the deck. "Hold on Saphire!" Luigi yelled swinging on the rope. "I can't swim!" Saphire cried hitting the water. Saphire was out of breath from screaming so she couldn't breathe. Saphire tried to swim up but she couldn't. Then her eyes closed. Luigi leaned over grabbing Saphire & Mr. Bunny from the water. Luigi swung back up onto the deck holdng unconcious Saphire & her toy. "SAPHIRE!" Daisy screamed running to her. Luigi laid her on the ground. Kat & Ana continued fighting the pirates off. Captain Syrup grabbed Mona by the arms. "Let me go!" Mona shouted. "Is she breathing?" Dasiy asked worriedly. Luigi shook his head & began preforming CPR on her. Saphire started coughing water up. "I'll take Saphire back to the boat." Luigi said picking her up & carrying her off the boat. "Do you have a towel?" Luigi asked hold Saphire who was shivering. "Here." Penny said. Luigi wrapped the towel around Saphire. Luigi got back on the deck. Kat & Ana was done fighting the Black Sugar Gang pirates. "Let her go Captain Syrup!" Wario shouted taking a step forward. "Take one more step & she goes over board!" Captain Syrup shouted tying Mona's wrists behind her back. "Hold them off & some of you come with me!" Captain Syrup shouted at the Black Sugar Gang. Mona was loaded on Captain Syrup's motor boat & some of the Black Sugar Gang got on. Captain Syrup tied Mona's ankles together. "WARIOOOOOOOOO!" Mona screamed as the motor boat headed for Kitchen Island. "Come on we have to save her!" Wario shouted running for his motor boat. Every one got back on the boat & headed for Kitchen Island.

"If you don't let me go or else-" Captain Syrup cut Mona off before she could finish. "Let me guess, you'll scream?" Captain Syrup chuckled at Mona. Mona sat on the floor of the boat glaring up at the pirate lady. "Or else Wario's gonna kick your butt & rescue me from you!" Mona shouted. "HA! You make me want to laugh! Wario's not gonna come for you!" Captain Syrup laughed at Mona & picked her up by the shirt. "Yes he will!" Mona shouted. "He's not going to want you as a girlfriend kid. He's a man in his 20's why would he date a stupid high school girl like you?" Captain Syrup smirked holding Mona up off the ground. Mona started to cry & Captain Syrup just laughed. "Captain Syrup we're here." One of the pirates said. "Excellent! Now one of you untie her all the way & hold onto her!" Captain Syrup ordered. "Yes ma'am!" A pirate exclaimed taking hold of Mona.

"Look there's kitchen Island!" Penny shouted pointing at the Island. "Penny stay here on the boat & watch Saphire." Wario intructed. "Listen up, I don't like Mona, but I'm gonna save her got it!" Wario shouted then he turned back around to look at the island. A few minutes later they arrived at the island. "Wario isn't that Captain Syrup's boat?" Penny asked. "Saphire stay here with Penny while we go look for Mona." Luigi said climbing of the motor boat. Saphire nodded her head. Every one got off the boat & went off in pairs searching for Mona. "I'm gonna look for her alone." Wario said before walking into the woods.

The pirates held onto Mona as they walked behind Captain Syrup. "Ow!" Mona whined. "Shut up kid!" One of the pirates yelled. Mona kicked both of the pirates in the leg. "See ya!" Mona shouted running away from them. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! GET HER!" Captain Syrup bellowed. The pirates ran after Mona. Mona ran for her life & the pirates were right behind her. "What's that noise?" Wario stopped & Mona crashed into him knocking her onto her butt. "WARIO!" Mona exclaimed as Wario helped her up. "Lets go before they catch up!" Wario exclaimed taking her by the hand. The pirates were really close behind them. Wario & Mona ran into the openning. "It's a dead end!" Wario shouted turning around. Mona stood behind Wario shaking in fear. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Wario shouted out in anger. Thae pirates attacked Wario, but he punched them. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Mona screamed to the top of her lungs as Captain Syrup snatched her up from behind. Luigi, Daisy & the twins ran in Mona's direction. "Let her go!" Wario angerly shouted. Moments later the The twins, Daisy & Luigi stood close to Wario. Mona kicked Captain Syrup in the shin. "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Captain Syrup bellowed dropping Mona. Captain Syrup pulled out a remote with a button on it. As soon as Mona stepped onto the platform, Captain Syrup hit the button sending Mona through the air. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Mona screamed before she hit the water. Wario ran towards the body of water & dived in after her. "MWA HA HA HA HAAAAA!" Captain Syrup cackled evilly & disappeared into the wooded area along with her pirate crew. Mona opened her eyes & saw Wario swimming for her. She closed her eyes again & Wario put his arm around her chest. "I hope she's ok." Daisy said & Luigi pulled her closer to him. Wario came up with Mona in his arm & he swam for shore. Mona started coughing as Wario laid her on the ground. "Don't worry Mona you're safe now." Wario said climbing out of the water. "MONA!" Kat & Ana shouted running towards her. Wario picked Mona up in his arms. Luigi & Daisy ran up next to them. "Is she alright?" Daisy asked looking at Mona. "She's still breathing & I heard water come up when she coughed a moment ago." Wario said carrying Mona back to the boat & the others followed.

"LOOK!" Saphire shouted. Wario & the others climbed back onto the boat. "Pass me a towel." Wario said holding Mona in his arms. Penny handed Wario a towel & he wrapped Mona up in it. "Do you want me to drive?" Penny asked. "Yes." Wario said holding Mona close to him. Luigi & Daisy sat down in front of Wario. Kat & Ana sat next to Saphire. 15 minutes later Wario felt Mona move. "Where am I?" Mona asked still laying in Wario's lap. "Wario saved you." Daisy said. "You almost drowned!" Luigi exclaimed. Mona sat upon Wario's lap. "You're my hero!" Mona exclaimed hugging Wario around the neck. Wario didn't hug her back. "You can stop hugging me now!" Wario shouted. Mona stopped hugging him & pulled back. Wario saw the hurt look in her eyes. Every one watched the tears fall from Mona's eyes. "I'm sorry Mona, I didn't mean to hurt you." Wario said pulling Mona close to hug her. Mona stopped crying & smiled. "I for give you." Mona said leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. They made it back to WarioWare Inc. & everything went back to normal, at least for now.

THE END


End file.
